leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Randor, The Dark Councellor
Randor, the Dark Councillor is not and will never be a champion in League of Legends. Abilities At the beginning of the game, Randor may choose any allied champion on his team to be his Captain. Randor and his Captain gain and . |description2 = Additionally, whenever Randor or his Captain dies the one who is still alive gains and for 6 seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = 60 |targeting = Second Command is a unit-targeted buff ability, that triggers whenever one of the two affected champions dies. |damagetype = false |projectile = false |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = false |spellshield = false |additional = }} Randor sends forth a blast of energy from his hand, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and decreasing its for 4 seconds. |description2 = If Dark Grasp hits an enemy champion, its cooldown will be reduced by 3 seconds. |description3 = If Dark Grasp hits a wall or structure, the blast will remain lodged in the wall for 3 seconds. Randor may then reactivate this ability to dash to the location of the blast. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 800 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Dark Grasp is both a linear colliding skillshot and a unit-targeted dash ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = false |spellshield = true |additional = }} If Randor and his Captain strike the same enemy champion within 2 seconds, they both gain for a short duration. This passive has a of seconds. |description2 = Randor strikes his enemy's weak spot on his next basic attack, dealing bonus physical damage based off their and decreasing their for seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 125 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Weakest Link is a unit-targeted spell that triggers on basic attacks when activated. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = true |spellshield = true |additional = }} Randor targets an enemy champion and becomes unable to direct attacks or use abilities for 0.75 seoncds. After this duration, Randor blinks to the target enemy, them for 0.5 second and dealing magic damage to them. |description2 = If the target enemy champion has damaged Randor in the seconds that he is unable to attack, the is extended to 1.5 seconds and the damage is doubled. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 550 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = 14 |targeting = Betrayal is a unit-targeted spell that the target after a short duration, and increases in power if the target attacks Randor. |damagetype = magic |projectile = false |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = false |spellshield = true |additional = }} Randor plants a flag at the target location, claiming it for his Captain. All allied champions within 800 range of the flag gain and as long as they stay in range. |description2 = Allies may to pick it up. The flag may then be carried around by it, granting 60% of it's bonuses to nearby allied champions. This slows the carrier by 10%. |description3 = Any enemies located directly where the flag lands are dealt physical damage and slowed for a . |description4 = The flag will remain on the location for seconds, which is increased by every time an enemy champion is killed within its range. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 600 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Lead the Conquest is an area of effect aura ability that benefits allied champions. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = false |spellshield = true |additional = }} Ello! So this is another concept I cranked out of my think-machine. This guy was originally meant to be an assassin-fighter top laner, but then I read a certain blog post by LivesByProxy, which explained the possibilities of a support-assassin. I like the concept, and decided to meddle around with my concept until it fit in nice with his theme and idea. This is why possibly there's some... confusion... around his kit (specifically, I couldn't get his Q right) Anyhow, this is my second time working with this amazing new layout that Primus passed me on (thanks buddy, it helps a lot ^^) I hope you like the idea. Be sure to comment if you see something wrong with numbers and/or coding and I'll see y'all around! Category:Custom champions